Whats a Guy Gotta Do
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: One Shot song fic about 5 anime guys who just want to get a girl. Read to find out more. I don't own YYH, SK, YGO, or IY.


What's a Guy Gotta Do?

(A/N This is a song fic about Rio, Tristan, Joey, and Kazuma, and Miroku later on hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, YGO, SK, or IY and I don't own What's a guy gotta do, that song belongs to Joe Nichols a very hot Country Singer. Oh and some of the parts I got from the What's a guy gotta do Music Video so I don't totally own all the parts, but I do its hard to explain. Well on to the Songfic.)

Rio, Tristan, Joey, and Kazuma were walking down the street when they saw 4 very sexy looking women.

_What's a guy gotta do to get a girl in this town _

_Don't wanna be alone when the sun goes down_

_Just a sweet little something to put my arms around _

_What's a guy gotta do to get a girl in this town_

"Hello, lovely," Rio said to one of the women.

"Eww! Who the heck are you?" The women demanded.

"Oh, my names Rio and umm wanna go on a date?"

"NO!"

"Oh, No I guess Cupids arrow broke!" Rio said as he fell to the ground. Tristan and Joey showed off to 2 of the other women, but they just looked away and Joey and Tristan got embarrassed.

"Hello, my names Kazuma Kuwabara and umm your really hot," Kazuma said to the bewildered women.

"Umm sorry but I'm taken and your not my type," The women said as Kazuma just kept bugging her.

_Well ask anybody I'm a pretty good guy _

_And the looks-decent-wagon didn't pass me by_

_There ain't nothin in my past that I'm trying hard to hide_

_And I don't understand why I gonna wonder why_

"Listen, I'm a great guy and I'm just looking for a girl to hold so please?" Rio asked the women he was talking to.

"NO!" She said as she ran off and so did the others, because Joey, Tristan, and Kazuma wouldn't stop bugging them.

"It's just not our day is it?" Joey asked.

"What are you talking about Sherlock its never our day!" Tristan said in a "know it all" way.

"Well, you got me there." They walked on there way to Joey's house.

_What's a guy gotta do to a girl in this town_

_Don't wanna be alone when the sun goes down _

_Just a sweet little something to put my arms around _

_What's a guy gotta do to get a girl in this town_

They all got into Joey's Station Wagon and drove around to find a place to go.

_Cruise all round the right parking lots_

_A little time gets killed a lot of bull gets shot _

_One'll think I'm kind of cute and laugh at every joke I got_

_When I get to thinkin' maybe shes a thinkin' maybe not_

Joey was just driving around a grocery store parking lot when they all spotted a really hot looking girl. Rio decided to tell her one of the lame jokes that Choco would always say and she laughed. Joey and Tristan fought over who would talk to her 1st between the 2 of them. So Kazuma thought he would see if she thought he looked tuff by punching Rio, but before he did Rio asked the women if she wanted to go out with him, but she said no I'm sorry.

"Again, Cupids arrow broke," Rio said as he fell again. Then Kazuma punched him and she said they fought and the woman got scared. Miroku showed up out of no where and said, "Don't worry, very pretty young woman I will help you, its all in a monks duty." Then he stroked the womans butt.

"Ahhhhhh! Pervert," The woman screamed as she ran off.

"Oh well, better be on my way then." Miroku saw another woman and asked if she will bare his child, she said no and smacked him and ran off. So Miroku left in search of another woman.

_What's a guy gotta do to get a girl in this town_

_Don't wanna be alone when the sun goes down_

_Just a sweet little something to put my arms around _

_What's a gut gotta do to get a girl in this town_

Everyone got into the truck after feeling humiliated about the loss of a another girl and found a mall parking lot.

_Had a old man tell me_

"_Boy if you were smart, you'd hit the produce isle at the super Wal-Mart."_

_So I bumped into a pretty girl's shopping cart_

_But all I did was break her eggs and bruise her artichoke hearts_

This old man come up and told the 4 guys that they looked like they were rejected by a woman and said they could find some hot chicks in the produce isle of the Wal-Mart who were there packaging food and would be there for the rest of the day. The boys found this to be a great opportunity to get a lovely lady. So they went to the produce isle and found so many hot chicks they couldn't decide which one they wanted to date. So Joey just went to one of the woman, but that was the same woman the other 3 guys wanted. So they ran into her food and broke all her eggs made all her artichoke hearts fall to the floor.

_What's a guy gotta do to get a girl in this town_

_Don't wanna be alonw when the sun goes down _

_Just a sweet little something to put my arms around _

_What's a guy gotta do to get a girl in this town_

The girl called Security and they all ran off and they saw many lovely women, but didn't stop. They ran out of the store got into the Station Wagon and drove off before the police saw them and no cameras were working where they were parked. When they stopped they were at Kazuma's house and they saw Yukina and Rio ran up to her and Kazuma said, "No way that's my snow angel."

"Yes, whatever you say Kazuma," Yukina said.

"Well, why not go out with me?" Rio asked.

"HEY!" Kazuma yelled as he jumped on Rio and they fought and Yukina left.

"Bye" Joey and Tristan said as they got back in the car and drove off.

"Huh," Rio and Kazuma said as they stopped fighting with each other.

"Well, see you later my honor code friend," Rio said as he walked home.

"Bye," Kazuma said as he walked in his house. Rio found a girl and starting having small talk and said he would walk her home. So he started to walk down the street with her and asked if she would go out with him. She said no and smacked him and ran off.

"Oh, well there's always tomorrow," Rio said as he looked at the night sky and walked home. Miroku was walking down the street when the woman whose butt he rubbed came back with her boyfriend.

"Hey you messin with my chick?" He asked Miroku.

"Umm, no," Miroku lied as the guy beat Miroku up and started to walk off.

"Oh, thanks honey," the girl said as she grabbed and hugged his arm.

"No problem baby," the guy said as they walked off. Miroku was on the ground all beat up looking and said "There's always tomorrow for my chance." Then he fainted. Sango walked by and saw Miroku.

"Oh Miroku you and women," Sango said as she picked Miroku and carried him home.

_Yeah, whats a guy gotta do to get a girl in this time_

THE END

(A/N Hope you liked it the idea came when my BFF was listening to this song and said that it reminded her of Rio ,Joey, Tristan, and Kazuma. Then when I started writing it reminded me of Miroku. Well, RR please.)


End file.
